A new King
by Kags21
Summary: When King Asto died, he left his adviser Naraku in charge, to find his last heir but Naraku has plans of his own. With Deception and blackmail, who will rule over the Kingdom? O/C in here
1. Chapter 1

I don't Own Inuyasha, all I own is this idea and the o/c Keski and Karas and any others that will be in the story.

If someone can come up with a better summary, I will give u credit in the next chapter.

It wasn't a happy day in the Asto Palace by the King's side for many years was his advisor Naraku. he wore a red robe that matched his red eyes, his black hair hung loosely down his back. He awaited whatever orders he was given. King Suikotsu wasn't long for this world his long hair was now silvery grey his blue eyes still shined bright he was dying now after many years on the throne and making sure everyone in the kingdom was taken care of rich or poor.  
"Naraku, there is one last thing I need to be done," Suikotsu wheezed "Yes, Majesty?" Naraku said, bending low so he could hear "Find my grandson...his name is Kohaku. I have named him my heir in front of my people and so it shall be," Suikotsu said.

"Yes my Lord but why isn't your Grandson here in the first place why has he gone amiss?" Naraku said taking the oldman's hand, "What if we don't find him" Naraku wondered hoping the King would bless him with the Kingdome it pissed him off he was denied when he was there for so many years himself though he didn't age. After my son died his foolish wife took the baby and left the kingdom to raise him normal as she called it."

"Normal? I'm sure someone would have recognized the two," Naraku said.  
"Well she left so there is nothing I could do I know she moved him to the village , Kohaku would be 14 by now but he will be a good ruler it's in his blood. "Give him this the king tells Naraku placing a gold ring with a blue diamond in the middle of it and places it in Naraku's hand and dies.  
"Curse you old man this is what i get for my loyal years of service just a brush off for some kid who was supposed to be the heir and you stupidly let him go what a moron" He said rolling his eyes and took the ring and put it on himself he had half a mind to not find the kid what the kid didn't know wouldn't hurt him he thought...

There was a knock on the kings bedroom door the guards and doctor were coming to check on the king Naraku made it look as though he had been crying he came to the door"The King has passed on" he said softly with tears running over his cheeks.  
The doctor and guards looked sullen. "Then preparations must be made," the doctor said before turning and walking down the corridor to tell the people.  
"What are we going to do who will rule?" The guards asked. Naraku smirked and walked over to them "Of course the King said that I would rule" He tells them" He gave me his royal ring though I asked him if he had any heirs he said no" He said to the guards. "But I still think we should search just incase I think he muttered something about a grandson or something like that but since he made me King the Boy would be prince". "Then we must search immediately! Get a squadron together, we leave now!" the captian of the guard commanded as he and his companion started down the corridor as well.

Naraku walked out the bedroom. "I didn't order any of you to do such a thing as of now I am king and you obey me!" Naraku bellowed. The guards stopped in their tracks. "But sir you said their might be an heir." The captain said as he took his helmet off reveling blue eyes and black hair in a long braid that went down his back.  
"Yes, as I have told you that I have been named King. Even if he were found, the boy would be below me," Naraku said.  
Bankotsu bowed his head and walked over to Naraku and bowed his head. "Take the Kings body and have it prepared for the burial and then I want you to send the seamstress in here ."Naraku tells him.  
"Yes, Majesty," Bankotsu said before taking his companion and going into the King's chamber.

Naraku walked down the hall to his own room and opened the door and walked in closing it behind him and locking it "So your plan worked?" The woman asked as she stepped from out the shadows.

"Kagura yes it took longer than I wanted but he is dead, I didn't count on the Prince having a kid, he must have had it when I was away on that damn mission." he growled "Yes. So, what are you going to do about him?" Kagura asked, leaning against the wall.

"I need the boy found so I can bring him back here and have him under my control." Naraku tells her.  
"I can go and check the villages what is his name?" she asked.  
" Kohaku." Naraku tells her as he looks at the ring on his finger.

"When I find him I will bring him back here," Kagura said. "Good. Go," Naraku replied.

Kagura nodded and left to head to the village. Naraku unlocked the door and watched as the kings body was carried down the hall. Naraku moved his clothes into the now empty room and laid them on the bed as the seamtress came in to take his measurements.

"Your highness."Kagome said bowing she never trusted Naraku and now he was their king.

"Get to work, seamstress. I'd like to have my clothes ready by nightfall," Naraku said, stripping down to his undergarments so she could properly take measurements.  
Kagome growled as she closed the door and walked over to him. "You know I have a name, and Prince 's mother will take over to the young king is old enough!" she hissed.

Naraku growled and back-handed her. "I have already stated this. I have been appointed King by his late Majesty. You will respect me or I can execute you just as easily as swatting a fly."," he said.

Kagome rubbed her face, she had never been slapped before in her life. She glared at him as she straightened herself out. "Fine your majesty!" she spat as she undid her tape to measure him. "Please face me." she says.

He turned the proper direction and she cinched the tape around him, pulling tighter than necessary, making him growl. "I need exact measurements, Majesty. You don't want your clothes too loose, do you?" she asked.  
"Kagome as I recalled the late King was making sure your sick brother had the best care it be a shame if that was taken away from him." Naraku says to her. "You're evil you may have had the king fooled but not me nor his son that's why he sent you on that mission." she says.

"Well his son is dead," Naraku said.

"Yes he is but he left behind a baby boy." Kagome said as she finished measuring him. "I am done, is there any particular color you would like?" she asked . "Dark colors." Naraku tells her and dismisses her.

She glared and left the room after gathering her things. Naraku re-dressed and ordered for food and wine to be brought to his rooms.

Kagome growled as she walked back to her room slamming the door closed. "I hate him!" she screamed.  
"What is your problem now?" Kikyo asked her as she played with her long silky hair. "Naraku is what how can you be so calm about this?" Kagome asked her.

"I am fine as long as the kingdom is running smoothly and I have food on my table," Kikyo said, looking over at the other woman calmly.  
"What about Naraku running the kingdom we don't know what crazy rules he will set for everyone or what about the other kings and Queens?" Kagome asked her.

"The other Kings and Queens are not our concern, Kagome. Our only concern is our King, since we are the seamstress' of the palace," Kikyo said.

Kagome fumed. "Fine I am going out makes these clothes for him, he wants dark colors." Kagome tells her laying the paper down and walking out the room and out the palace headed to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the village there was a boy who was in the marketplace, getting food for his family.

Kagura looked around she wore a red robe with a hood covering her face. "Miss would you like to buy some fruit?" the merchant asked. "No I am looking for a young boy in his early teens." she says to him.  
"Well, there are many in this village. We have had a good rate of children in the past years," the merchant said. "One that goes by the name of Kohaku," Kagura stated.

"Ah Kohaku yes, he's actually over there." the man said as he pointed to a boy of meduim height with black hair in a ponytail he wore a short gray kimono.  
He was bargaining with another merchant about fruit prices. "Thank you," she said, tossing him a silver coin and walking towards him.  
"I'll pay it." Kagura tells the merchant handing him two silver coins. Kohaku turned around and looked at her. 'Thank you miss." he says to her and smiles.  
"You're welcome, where are your parents?" Kagura asks him.

"My mother is at home, my father died when I was young. May I ask what you want?" he said as he took the fruit.

"Oh sorry to hear that, I was sent to get you by the king, he has been looking all over for you." Kagura tells him.

"The King? W-what for? I have done nothing wrong!" Kohaku said, his eyes widening "Do you not know? Has your mother never told you? You are the grandson of the late King Suikotsu," Kagura said.  
"No I'm not, I'm just a peasant boy." Kohaku tells her. "No, you're not you're a prince now should we go and get your mother?' Kagura asked him with a kind smile.

Kohaku looked at her for a moment. "Fine. She will deny it," he said, leading the way home.  
Kagura smiled as she followed Kohaku back to his hut. It wasn't much but it was his home for the past 14 years. "Mom I'm home." he says as he walks in with Kagura following behind him.

"Welcome home. Oh, who's this?" his mother asked, looking at Kagura.  
Kagura pulled her hood back and smiled. "Hello Midriko long time no see." she says to her as she closes the door behind her. "Kagura what do want?" Midriko hissed.

"Mother, you know her?" Kohaku asked. Midriko pulled him behind her. "So you haven't told him. Well, Suikotsu is dead and your son is required at the palace. King Naraku's orders," Kagura said.  
"Suikotsu is dead." she said as she placed her hand over her chest, I never should have left I was just so upset after Renkotsu left that I ran, how is Naraku king he's not an heir!" she yelled.  
"He wears the diamond of the King, so he must have been appointed," Kagura said.

Midriko turned around and looked at Kohaku. "It's true your father was a prince and your grandfather was the king, I am sorry, I never told you, please forgive me Kohaku." she says to him "Why didn't you tell me? Mother, we could have had such a better life," Kohaku said, taking her hands in his.  
" Your father had died and I was upset so I took you away, I had hoped to take you back once you were 18, your father died seeing your face he was so happy." she says to him.

"Are you coming willingly or do I have to drag you back?" Kagura asks them.  
"Kohaku get your things, I am taking you back home." Midriko says smiling at him.  
Kohaku looked from her to Kagura and back, then nodded and went to his room to get his few possessions.  
"Wise choice Princess, though I am not sue that will be your title now." Kagura says to her. "Go wait outside, I still out rank you!" Midriko tells her.  
Kagura smirked and said, "For now." She then turned and left to wait out front.

Midriko went into her own bedroom and got her clothes including the ring Renkotsu gave her she put it on her ring finger and walked out with her sack just as Kohaku did. "Ready?" she asked. "Yeah." Kohaku tells her and the two walk out where Kagura was waiting. "I do hope that no one knew you were royalty and never told the king, I hate to see what awaits them." Kagura says to her.  
"No one knew," Midriko said, shaking her head. "Good. Then let's go. The King is waiting," Kagura said, leading the way.


	2. The Prince

Ch2

Kikyo knocked on the new king's bedroom door as she held the robes over her arm. "Enter." Naraku says to her. Kikyo turned the knob and walked in. "Your Majesty I have your new robes." she says bowing.

"Good, right on time," he said, walking over and picking one up to inspect it.

"I hope it is to your liking, My Lord," she said.

"Where is that wench?" Naraku asked her as he tried the robe on.

"Kagome isn't here, she left the task to me.' she tells him.

"I like it." Naraku tells her as he ties , the robe together he stops inspecting when he hears the noise outside.

"The Prince has returned." the guards yell.

Naraku looked to the door and walked out, leaving Kikyo behind. He rushed out front just in time to see Kagura walk into the hall with the two behind her.

"Your majesty" Kagura said and bowed. Midriko glared at Naraku as she pulled Kohaku close. "Welcome back Midoriko." Naraku says to her as he looks at the prince.

"It is good to be home. My son, the rightful Prince to the throne, Kohaku," she said, presenting her son to the court.

"Prince is the keyword, I am the king, Kagura please show Midoriko to her old room while I talk to Kohaku." he says.

"I am not leaving my son alone with you!, Renkotsu never trusted you and neither do I." she says

"You will by my order. Now, Kagura, escort her. You, and you, as well," Naraku said, motioning to two guards.

The guards nodded and took Midoriko to her room. Kohaku held his head down. "What do you want me to call you ?" he asked Naraku.

"Lord Naraku or King Naraku." Naraku tells him.

Kohaku nodded and said, "Then what is it you want with me, Lord Naraku?"

"Your grandfather asked me to find you so I have, you will be taught the ways of a prince no more of this peasant clothes and dull hair, your skin should be soft and creamy."Naraku tells him.

"Yes, Lord. May I be excused? I would like to tend to my mother," Kohaku said.

"For what that is what we have servants for you no longer need to tend to her. "Naraku tells him as he lifts, Kohaku's face up to look at him, "You look like your father." he says as Kagome walks in.

"Get your damn hands off of him!" she yelled as she walked up to him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her. "Did I permit you to speak?" he asked.

"I don't give a damn what you do and do not permit," Kagome hissed, stepping between the two.

"I warned you, Bankotsu take her to the dungeon now!" Naraku orders him. Bankotsu bowed. "Sorry Kagome come on.' he says taking her by the arm.

"No let me go, Renkotsu wouldn't want this!" Kagome screamed.

"How did you know my father? Stop, I permit her to speak as the Prince!" Kohaku said.

Bankotsu sighed as he stopped in his tracks. "Your father was a good man, we loved him very much he was next in line we along with your mother and grandfather awaited the day that he would be king, and when he found out he was going to be a dad he was so happy, he loved you very much." Kagome tells him.

"That is what my mother told me. Lord Naraku, please, let her be my personal seamstress. I will make sure she stays in line and knows her place," Kohaku said, turning to him.

Naraku growled as he looked at Kagome. "Very well but if she steps out of line with me again, I will punish her, now get out of my sight Kagome." Naraku tells her.

"Fine, I will be up later to take your measurements." Kagome tells him and smiles before walking away.

"Thank you." Kohaku says to him.

"Bankotsu take him to bathe after you're done Kohaku you will join me and your mom in the family room for an early dinner." Naraku tells him.

"Yes, My Lord," Kohaku said, lowering his head once more.

"You're dismissed ." Naraku tells him.

Bankotsu took Kohaku upstairs where he was given to the maids to bathe.

An hour later Midoriko was wearing able dress with tiny beads on it she was taken to Naraku's chambers.

"Why am I here?" she hissed as the guard closed the door.

"Come now is that anyway to speak to your new king?"

"Kohaku should be King, not you," Midoriko said.

"Well, he does not wear the blue diamond," Naraku replied, holding up his hand, the gem glinting in the light.

"Renkotsu told me how you were, he called you a snake, no a spider that was looking for his next meal, you had Suikotsu fooled but not my husband." she says

"But he is no longer here, and as far as everyone knows, I now rule. Get used to it," Naraku said.

Midoriko pushed her hair out her face and walked over to the window. what about the alliance with the Lord of the west?" she asked him,

"It will still go on. I will send a messenger explaining what has happened and that I expect the same services he gave to Suikotsu," Naraku said.

"I can't believe they're both gone, Kohaku is all that's left, I should have came back , he would have loved to see his grandson, I robbed my son of his birthright." she cries.

"And now you have learned from your mistake," Naraku said, walking over and standing behind her. Kohaku then walked into the room. "Mother, what's wrong?" he said, rushing to her side.

"Nothing I was just thinking of the things I did that robbed you of so much." Midoriko says and turns to face him. "You look handsome, blue I would never have thought that." she says.

Kohaku blushed slightly and looked down at his blue robes. "Honestly it is strange to feel the rich fabric on my skin," he said, forgetting Naraku was there.

Naraku cleared his throat . "While my chambers is always open to you both, you will knock." Naraku tells them as Bankotsu runs in. "Your majesty The lord of the West Son is here I tried to tell him that King Suikstou has passed."

"Show him in," Naraku said, adjusting his robes.

Bankstou bowed and walked out the room. "I warn you Midriko not to interfere." Naraku tells her and walks out his room and down the stairs to the throne room where Lord Sesshoumaru was showed in. "Lord Sesshoumaru I was getting ready to send a messenger."

"Obviously there is no need. Now, has Suikotsu really passed?" Sesshoumaru asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes this morning as you can see I am still trying to get things in order, the servants some are not obedient and I have found Renkstou's heir." Naraku tells him.

"Then why is he not being appointed King? He is the rightful heir, not you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Lord Suikotsu appointed me King before he died." Naraku said showing him the ring. "I intend to keep peace with you, I have new rules I need to write so if this is the reason you came please leave." Naraku tells him as Kohaku walks into the throne room.

"Is that him? He looks like his father," Sesshoumaru said, looking at him.

"Yes it's him, Kohaku this is Lord Sesshoumaru, he's a dog demon, did your mother teach you about demons?" Naraku asks him.

Kohaku shook his head. "No, My Lord, only that they live for a long time," he said.

"Hello Kohaku, I knew your father very well, I was the one that introduced him to your mother."Sesshoumaru says walking over to him.

Kohaku's eyes widened. "What was he like, was he stern what was my grandfather like, why are you so tall was my dad tall?" Kohaku asked Sesshoumaru without taking a breath.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself. One at a time. Come, I will join you for dinner, if Naraku permits it?" he said, turning to look at him.

"Seeing as you came all the way from your palace please join us, by the way I heard your father remarried and had a hanyou." Naraku says to him as he stands up and walks over to Kohaku. "Tell your mother that Lord Sesshoumaru will be joining us." Naraku says to him.

Kohaku nodded and left the room. "Yes, he did. The infant's name is Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said as they walked towards Naraku's chambers.

"How cute, I am thinking what to do about Kohaku far as a mate." Naraku tells him.

"You're not looking at him for yourself are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know, it be fitting his grandfather would approve. "Naraku tells him.

"You do not even know what Kohaku prefers," Sesshoumaru said.

"Not yet. I plan to have him around more," Naraku said.

"Renkstou told me how you wanted him and he avoided your advances and had to marry in order to get you to back off." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Renkotsu was a handsome man and also had power. It was a shame he married that woman," Naraku said.

"It amazes me you let her in here." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"I had no choice he wouldn't leave his mother." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw Kagome. "Who is that beauty?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"That is Kagome. She is but a seamstress, and a thorn in my side, though I have granted Kohaku's wish that she be his personal seamstress," Naraku said.

"She is beautiful." Sesshoumaru says and walks over to Kagome. 'My dear lady please join me for dinner so that we can discuss your future as my mate." he says

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru like he was crazy. "Who do you think you're to just walk up to me and tell me I am going to be your future mate, I don't even know your name." Kagome tells him

"My name is Lord Sesshoumaru. I am King of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said

. "That's a start. My name is Kagome, I am Prince Kohaku's seamstress. Now, though I know your name, you are still arrogant. Excuse me," she said, turning and walking away.

Midoriko laughed as she walked in hearing the conversation. "Lord Sesshoumaru don't you know how to woo a woman, Kagome isn't like others you can't just win her over by tell her you're the Lord of the western lands." she says to him.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face her. "Midoriko, hello I just don't , no woman has ever been so blunt with me, Naraku I demand you hand her over to me." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"That is not up to me, Sesshoumaru. Like she said, she is Kohaku's seamstress. You must speak with him," Naraku said, smirking.

"But you're the king you out rank him!" Sesshoumaru yells at him getting flustered.

"You will not use my son to get her, if you really want to win Kagome over stop being so arrogant!" Midoriko scolds him.

"How dare you, woman," Sesshoumaru growled. Kohaku walked over hearing the conversation. "What on earth is going on here?" he asked.

"Hello dear, nothing just a demon in not liking the word no, and you will respect me Lord Sesshoumaru, I am still a princess." she says.

Sesshoumaru growled once more and said, "I will have her."

"Well then win her. Learn from your father, he is very charming," Midoriko said.

"Who does he want, mother?" Kohaku murmured.

"Your seamstress, Kagome," Midoriko replied, smiling.

"Ah Kagome she's very sweet, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am sure if you're polite she will come around.' Kohaku says to him.

Sesshoumaru huffed."Fine when is dinner?" he asked Naraku.

"In a bit I leave you with Midoriko, Kohaku please come with me." Naraku says to him.

Kohaku nodded and looked at his mother. "You'll be alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru and I are old friends through your father. Go on," Midoriko said, watching Naraku warily as he waited for the boy. Kohaku nodded and kissed her cheek before following the King from the room.

"So how are you?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they walked in to the tea room and sat down.

"I am doing okay my father in law is dead and Naraku is King I dread what his new rules will be." she tells him.

"As do most of the people, I'm sure. I was disturbed to hear of Suikotsu's death. I hope he passed swiftly," Sesshoumaru said.

"I do too but why pick Naraku as the King, but it's my fault too, I kept Kohaku from his family now he has to be taught the ways of a prince."

"He seems like a quick learner, I am sure he will do fine," Sesshoumaru said.

"I hope so. He's so fragile, though," Midoriko said, sighing.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand over hers. "He is Renkstou's son he will be fine." Sesshoumaru tells her .

"I know." she said . Kagome knocked on the door before coming in.

"Excuse me Princess Midriko dinner is almost ready would you like me to help you change?" Kagome asked ignoring Sesshoumaru.

"Would you mind Kagome? I can never get the ties in the back. Please excuse us, Sesshoumaru. I'll see you in the dining hall," Midoriko said, standing and following the girl out as Sesshoumaru stared after Kagome with lust in his eyes.

"Kohaku your lessons start tomorrow after breakfast I will check in on you from time to time as well as quiz you."Naraku tells him.

"Did my father and grandfather have to do this too?" he asked.

"Of course unless you want out of being a future king?" Naraku asks him.

Kohaku shook his head. "No, I don't want to give that up," he said.

"Good, then lessons tomorrow," Naraku said.

"Will I have any say on anything?" Kohaku asks him

"In time why is there something that you don't like?" Naraku asked him.

"Well how about a school for the children in the village so they don't all have to grow up to be farmers and merchants." Kohaku says to him.

"And what else would they grow up to be?" Naraku asked.

"They could be scribes or tailors, seamstresses, make better lives for themselves," Kohaku said.

"I will think about it why don't you get ready I have to finish up these documents." Naraku says to him.

"Okay see you at dinner." Kohaku tells him and walks out the study.

When dinner was ready Naraku walked to the dining hall and handed Kagura the new rules. "After dinner have all the villagers gathered in the courtyard ." he tells her.

She nodded and said, "Yes, Your Majesty." She then left to get things arranged as the others walked into the room, changed and freshened up.

"Please have a seat." Naraku says to them as the maids bring in the roasted lamb, wine, roasted potatoes, water, bread dessert.

"It smells so good." Kohaku says as he sits down as do the others "Kagome sit down." Kohaku says to her.

"I am sorry my prince but servants aren't allowed to sit with the family." she says.

"Oh I see." Kohaku says to her.

"If you were my mate you could sit here." Sesshoumaru says as he looks out the corner of his eye.

Kagome glared at him. "I am not going to be your mate. Get the thought out of your head. Lord Kohaku, may I be dismissed?" she asked.

"Of course. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to come get me," Kohaku said, smiling. "Thank you," she said, curtsying before leaving the room.

"After dinner is finished I have a few announcements to make to the villagers." Naraku says to them as he starts filling his plate. "What type of rules?" Midriko asked. "New rules that will be followed this is a new era." Naraku tells her.

"Until Kohaku becomes King," Midoriko said.

"Which will not be for a long time," Naraku replied.

"Kohaku take it from me, running a kingdom isn't fun, you have to collect taxes and those that don't pay you have to put in jail, then you have to deal with women throwing their selves at you, meeting other kings and queens." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Maybe for you. You are handsome compared to me," Kohaku said, shrugging.

"You have a low self esteem, you're cute, you haven't showed him paintings of Renkstou yet?" Sesshoumaru asks her. "No haven't had the chance yet." Midriko says.

"Kohaku, Sesshoumaru is a man whore his looks only go so far." Naraku says as he wipes his mouth with the napkin.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I have not lain with as many as you, and at least I was protected so as to not have any illegitimate children," he said haughtily.

"You sure about that?, and I haven't been with anyone since the one I loved died.' Naraku says as he looks at Midoriko. "I am sorry your love died?" Kohaku asks him. "Yes it's been almost 15 years." Naraku tells him.

"What was she like?" he asked. Sesshoumaru laughed at that.

"Kohaku, he is not interested in women," Sesshoumaru stated, sipping his wine.

"Oh, what's it like with a man?" Kohaku asked Naraku . Making Midoriko choke on her wine and Sesshoumaru spit his onto the white table cloth.

Naraku cleared his throat and said, "Why, are you not interested in females, Kohaku?"

"I don't know but it's nice to know I have options right?" Kohaku asked him.

"Yes that is true." Naraku says to him.

"Kohaku you can't have heirs with a male." Midoriko says to him,

"Unless his partner is a demon, Midoriko," Naraku said, smiling slyly.

"Well there are no demons around his age so that is out of the question." Midoriko hisses.

"He could always..." Sesshoumaru was interrupted of what he was going to say when Midoriko kicked him on his leg.

He quickly took a breath of air to stifle his discomfort, and narrowed his eyes at her. "I could always what?" Kohaku asked. "Nothing, dear. Eat your dinner, you need the strength," Midoriko said.

When dinner was over the maids came and cleaned the table off. Naraku stood up. "Come Kohaku it's time to introduce you to your subjects and to announce the rules." he says. Kohaku stood and followed him out. "What the hell was that you're supposed to be Renkstou's friend!" Midriko hissed at Sesshoumaru.

"I was his friend! Why did you kick me?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"You're encouraging him to like males not that I care but that leaves the door open for Naraku to make a move!" Midriko tells him.

"That wasn't my intention!" Sesshoumaru said. "Whether it's your intention or not, don't do it!" she hissed.

"Okay I'll shut up, I don't need you angry at me." Sesshoumaru tells her as they get up to here the announcement.

"Everyone please be quite his majesty has an announcement to make." Bankstou says as the guards stand near the villagers.

The villagers looked up to see Naraku and Kohaku step out, but they did not know who Kohaku was.

"My dear loyal subjects as we mourn the passing of Our beloved King, we enter a new Era where I will take you on a journey, first I will announce that this boy is our long lost Prince Kohaku." he says pushing Kohaku forward.

Kohaku blushed as the villagers applauded and muttered to each other. "If he is the Prince, then how come you are King?" one brave villager called, and old man that was an Elder of one of the surrounding villages.

"King Suikotsu appointed me King on his dying bed any more questions if not the rules need to be announced." Naraku tells them.

The villagers shook their heads no. "Good." Naraku tells them and nods to Kagura. "These are the rules that his majesty the King Naraku has approved.". There will be a tax increase for merchants and farmers, there will be no more than 3 children allowed in each family." she says

The villagers gasped and murmured to each other and Kohaku looked at Naraku. "No more than three children? I can see from here that some families have more than that. What will happen to the other children?" Kohaku asked.

Naraku ignored him as Kagura went back to reading. "Those with more than 3 children , the others will be sent off to work in the royal mines or sold off as pets to the lords and ladies of other lands and kingdoms." Kagura announces.

Kohaku's eyes widened and the villagers started yelling in rage. "Lord Naraku, please, reconsider!" Kohaku said so only Naraku would hear, looking up at him.

"Kohaku don't make a scene we will discuss this afterwards."Naraku tells him as he looks at him. Kagura went back to reading 'There will be a school built so the children of the village can be taught, Those that can pay their taxes will be sold off as well." Kagura says and rolls the scroll back up.

"This is an outrage! Sell our children? Sell your own villagers? You won't have anyone left here Naraku!" the villagers cried.

"Send them away." Naraku says to Bankstou and brings Kohaku back inside ignoring the villagers rants and threats. "Leave before we arrest you!" Bankstou warns them.

"Why would you do such a thing? Please, reconsider!" Kohaku said as he followed Naraku down the corridor.

"Do what Kohaku you can't always be kind hearted when you're the king things have to be done, on the bright side you're getting your school.' Naraku says to him.

"While children are being sold? That is a cruel contradiction," Kohaku stated.

"These children will get better homes and education and will be working it's for the best be glad that you were found before these rules were made." Naraku tells him as Midoriko and Sesshoumaru walk up t them. "How can you do that?!" She yelled.

"It was necessary. I was just explaining the benefits to your son," Naraku said as Kohaku went to his mother's side.

"Suikotsu would never do this he would find other ways." she says to Naraku.

"I am not him dear, I have to brief the guards we're done here." Naraku tells her.

"I feel sorry for you. You have no heart, tearing families apart," Kohaku said, shaking his head before leaving the room.


	3. Keski

Ch 3

Kohaku ran down the hall and saw a black single door he walked up to the door and pulled it open. He saw it was dark as he walked down the steps the candles came on He heard voices asking for help Kohaku gasped when he saw he was in the dungeon and all the prisoners.

He continued on. The guard saw him and stood straight. "My Lord, you should not be down here," he said.

"What are all of them in here for?" Kohaku asked.

"Different reasons, taxes, murder some are awaiting execution." he says to Kohaku.

"Let me out of here!" A young boy about Kohaku said he had long black hair and deep blue eyes. "When my big brother returns you'll be sorry." the boy says to them.

"Who's your brother?" Kohaku asked.

The boy looked up at him. "My brother is Keski he left to get the money to pay the taxes, are you the kings son?" he asked.

"No I am the Prince, my name is Kohaku, what's yours?" he asks.

"My name is Karas," the boy said.

"How long have you been down here?" Kohaku asked.

"I can't remember. The days blur into one when you're in the prison," Karas said.

"Let him out please?" Kohaku said to the guard.

"I am sorry I can only obey the king on an order regarding a prisoner." he says to Kohaku.

"Then I'll be right back Karas." Kohaku tells him and runs out the dungeons and up the steps to Naraku's bedroom where he knocks hard on the door.

"Come in," Naraku said, looking up from a scroll he was reading. Kohaku burst through the door and stood in front of him. "What is it?" Naraku asked

Kohaku caught his breath. "You have to let the prisoner Karas out please he looks sick and he doesn't look like he's been fed or bathed." Kohaku tells him.

"If he is in the prison then he is in there for a reason," Naraku said.

"I am begging you. I will care for him personally and I will have him serve me until his brother returns," Kohaku said.

"His brother?" Naraku asked as he rolled the scroll up and stood up.

"Yes his brother owes you for taxes and he went to get them." Kohaku explains to him. Naraku sighed and walked out the bedroom with Kohaku following behind him. Naraku went down to the dungeon where the prisoner's backed away in fear.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Karas," Kohaku said, going over to the boy's cell.

Naraku walked over to the cell and looked at the boy. "Hmm let him out." Naraku orders the guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard said, immediately walking over and un-locking the door.

Karas walked out and looked at Kohaku. "Thank you." he says.

"You're not free boy, you will be his servant until your brother pays off his debt." Naraku tells him.

"Of course but thank you, for letting me out." Karas says to him.

"Take him upstairs and have him bathed.' Naraku says to Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded and turned to Karas. "Come on. Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes," Karas said, following him up the stairs and into the light.

* * *

"That was very generous of you sire." The guard says to Naraku.

"You think so, I only showed kindness because the boy seemed so prescient on saving the prisoner."

"Are you going to be so lenient when he wants something else?" the guard ventured to ask.

"It depends on what he asks of me, when the guards change I want you and Bankotsu to find out more about Karas brother and where he really is." Naraku tells him.

"Yes, sir," the guard said, bowing. Naraku nodded and went back upstairs and to his chambers once more, hearing water running from Kohaku's room.

"I bet this feels good huh?" Kohaku asked

Karas as he washed his back and put blueberry smelling shampoo in Karas's dark locks. "Yeah it does , I can't wait to my big brother comes back." he says to Kohaku.

"I don't mean to be rude but...what...what if he doesn't come back?" Kohaku asked after a few moments.

Karas bit his lip. "Then I guess I will stay your servant forever it won't be too bad I suppose." Karas says to him.

"I'm as new to this as you are, to be honest. I never even knew of my...connections until earlier today," Kohaku said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"But it must be so exciting to know that one day you will be King, and that you can change things and help the villagers." Karas says with a smile as Kohaku rinses the shampoo out his hair.

"It does make things easier to know that but to me it will be hard to go through, especially with Naraku as King. I couldn't stand some of the rules he set out even today," Kohaku said.

"Oh sorry to hear that." Karas says to him as Kohaku gets up and grabs a long white towel. Karas stood up in the tub and stepped out and was wrapped in the towel. "Come on let's get you into some night clothes." Kohaku tells him with a smile.

Karas smiled back and said, "Okay."

"We'll have Kagome make you some clothes tomorrow so tonight you can have one of mine," Kohaku said, going over to his wardrobe and pulling out a night shirt.

Karas looked around the large bedroom and the over sized bed he finished drying himself off and took the green satin shirt and put it on. "Kohaku are you still up?" Midoriko asked as she knocked on the door.

Kohaku walked over and opened the door to let his mother in. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes I just said good bye to Lord Sesshoumaru and was coming to see if you needed anything before I went to bed." she says to him.

"No, I'm alright. Mother, this is Karas. I saved him from the dungeon. Karas, this is my mother Princess Midoriko," Kohaku said.

Karas bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"A child in the dungeons, Naraku is a real jerk." she hisses.

"Well mom it was him that let me bring Karas up, course he can't leave until his brother pays his debt back." Kohaku explains.

"Still, he is a monster," Midoriko said, sitting down on the couch.

"My mom and Naraku don't get along well." Kohaku tells Karas. Karas nodded and yawned the bath was making him sleepy.

Midoriko smiled ." Seems someone is sleepy." she says and stands up and walks over to the bed and pulls the covers down and kisses Kohaku on his forehead and then Karas .

Kohaku smiled while Karas blushed slightly. "It's been a long time since anyone did that," he said.

"Well, it won't be the last. Now get some sleep you two. You have an early start tomorrow," Midriko said before leaving the room.

Karas got in the bed and Kohaku turned the lights out before getting into bed with him and pulling the covers up and going to sleep.

The next morning Bankotsu , Byakuya and Naraku walked into the village after learning that Karas's brother had returned overnight. Some of the villagers glared at Naraku as he walked past them.

He had the guards lead him to the hut Keski was inhabiting and they pounded on the door. "Open up in the name of the King!" he said.

Keski heard the knocking his hair was hanging loosely down his back, he didn't have time to put a shirt on as the guards pounded. He opened the door and stepped back.

The guards went inside and stood on either side of the doorway as Naraku entered. "Are you Keski?" he asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Keski asked, crossing his arms over his still bare chest.

"You owe money to me your new king and your brother is being held as a servant in my palace." Naraku tells him.

"What?!, you have no right to keep him as a slave!" Keski yelled.

"It was not my decision. My ward asked for his release from the dungeons of the palace and that will be his place until your debt is paid," Naraku said.

Keski glared at him and walked over to his bed and picked the pillow up and took out a pouch and walked back over to Naraku and tossed him the bag of coins. "There now return Karas." Keski demanded of him.

"Does this cover all of the tax you owe the crown?" Naraku asked, opening the pouch to look at the gold and silver.

Keski looked at him. "No I am 20 coins short, take me I am older, he's young he has his whole life ahead of him please let him go, I want better for him than just being a servant." Keski says to him.

"Get me the twenty coins and neither of you will have to serve," Naraku said, tying the pouch and placing it in his pocket.

Keski looked at him. "I can't get it just like that I had to sell a lot of things just to get that why can't you be like the last king and let it go?" Keski asks him.

"Because every coin is needed from every villager to help this country survive. And you weren't here for the reading of the new rules. Villagers who do not pay their taxes are arrested," Naraku said.

"Then can I come and see him please just to see for myself that he is okay, your majesty?" Keski asked Naraku as he tried to think of a way to get Karas out of there.

Naraku looked at him for a moment before saying, "I suppose I will allow it. Afterwards you will get the rest of your tax money and then he will be set free."

"Thank you." Keski says to him.

"Go wait outside." Naraku says to Bankotsu and Byakuya. The two nod and walk outside closing the door behind them. Keski walked over to the closet and got a clean shirt out. "Where are your parents?" Naraku asks him.

"They died a few years back killed by demons." Keski tells him as he pulls the shirt over his tan back from his days working in the hot sun.

"Leaving you and your brother. Do you have any other siblings?" Naraku asked.

"No. It's just Karas and I," Keski said.

"So I am hoping Karas grows up to be a doctor or something and gets married, once I am done raising him, I'll think about my own life.' he says as he pulls his hair into a high ponytail.

Naraku walked up to him and placed his hand on Keksi's smooth face moving his thumb over Keski's pink lips.

Keski stumbled back in shock, his back bumping his now closed closet. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What does it look like I am doing?, I am in need of a bed mate and you're my type." Naraku tells him.

"Well you are not mine. Please leave," Keski said, clenching his jaw.

Naraku growled at him. "I wasn't giving you a choice!" Naraku hissed. "Guards!" he called. Bankotsu and Byakuya opened the door and walked in.

"Yes Sire?" they asked.

"Arrest him, he has violated me." Naraku tells them as he keeps his back to them and makes a long scratch on his face with blood coming down his cheek.

"What? That's a lie! I didn't lay a hand on you!" Keski yelled, backing away from the guards as best as he could.

"Then explain this!" Naraku said showing the guards his scared face. "Here I was going to let you off the hook after hearing how your parents died." Naraku says to Keski as Bankotsu grabs Keski and pushes him against the wall , while Byakuya puts Keksi's hands in cuffs.

Keski grunted at the impact and said, "I did nothing! I am innocent!"

"Bite your tongue peasant!" The guard hissed.

Bankotsu pushed Keski to face Naraku and then he was taken outside. Naraku walked out behind Byakuya. "Have this place burned." Naraku says to him as they head back to the palace.

"No! You bastard! That is my home!" Keski roared, hearing the orders as he struggled against the guards. "I am innocent!" he said, more villagers gathering around to see what the commotion was.

"Keski what's going on some of the villagers asked.

"Don't interfere or you will share the same fate as him." Naraku says to the villagers as they walk out the village. "How can you work for him it obvious he is bigger than me I be dead before I laid a hand on him!" Keski yelled at the guards.

"He is King, he should not have to defend himself. That is what the guard is for. You took advantage," the guard hissed.

"I tell the truth, he is lying!" Keski said.

* * *

Kohaku and Karas were eating breakfast with Midoriko when they hear yelling. Karas recognized that voice. "That's my brother!" he says and gets up from the table to find Keski.

"Karas, wait! I'll come with you!" Kohaku said, standing and rushing after him.

"Oh, dear," Midoriko said, standing and following as well. "Keski!" Karas cried, seeing his brother being dragged into the palace.

Keski stopped struggling when he saw Karas. "What's going on why are you in cuffs?" Karas asked him.

"He is in cuffs for assaulting me." Naraku tells him.

"Keski why would you do that?" Karas asked him.

"I didn't! He wants me in his bed!" Keski hissed, wrenching at the guards' grips.

"What? Please, release my brother! I am sure he has paid the tax!" Karas said.

"He is twenty coins short," Naraku said, smirking.

Karas looked at Keski and ran over to him and hugged him. "Why didn't you sell more?" he asked as he buried his face in Keksi's chest .

Keski looked down at him. "Don't cry okay, I'll think of something." Keski assures him.

"I'm not crying. I'll work hard and earn enough to not only pay the rest but to buy your freedom. You have to do the same, okay?" Karas said, struggling to keep his tears at bay.

"I will, I promise, you look cute dressed up." Keski says to him and lifts his head and sees Kohaku and his mother. "Go back to what you were doing, I have to face my punishment." Keski says to Karas.

"I hope you don't get punished at all," Karas murmured, hugging his brother tightly one last time before the guards shoved him forward.

"Come on Karas let's go outside." Kohaku says to him.

Midoriko walked over to Karas. "Don't worry your brother will be fine." she says to him and rubs the top of his head.

"But what if he is executed he's all the family I have left." Karas cries.

"I'm sure he won't be, not if Naraku wants him. Let us hope that he does not end in his bed, if anything," Midriko said, glaring after Naraku as the entourage disappeared down the corridor. Karas nodded his head and went outside with Kohaku.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Keski was placed in the last cell away from the other prisoners. "Leave us." Naraku tells them. Bankotsu and Byakuya bowed and left the two alone. "Do you see what happens when you disagree with me?" Naraku asked Keski.

"Stay away from me," he hissed, glaring at Naraku as he backed away.

"Keski you have two choices you can remain down here for the rest of your life never seeing that cute young innocent brother of yours, or you can submit to me and become mine.' Naraku tells him

"Neither, for I am an innocent man!" Keski said.

"Alright have it your way, maybe after a beating you will change your mind." Naraku tells him and walks away seeing the guard in charge come in. "There is a new prisoner, beat him and he's not to get any food or water understand?" Naraku said to him.

"Yes, Majesty," the guard said, bowing as he walked up the stairs and into the light.

* * *

Midoriko was waiting for Naraku . "How can you do this it's hard to believe a boy that size can even hurt you!" she yelled at him.

"Then explain the wound on my face," Naraku said, showing her the scratch.

"That is nothing; it will heal in a few days. And it is the shape of your own claw, for humans do not have such sharp nails as to leave such a clean cut," Midriko said.

"Clever woman seems you're the only one to figure that out, makes no different he will be mine soon." Naraku tells her.

"So does this mean you have no interest in Kohaku?" Midoriko asks him.

"Not at the moment. Be happy, Princess, otherwise it would be him warming my bed this night," Naraku said.

"You bastard!, you will never lay your hands on my son, I will take him away if need be, Kohaku will never be in your grasp!" Midoriko growls out.

"If you take him, then he will never be King," Naraku said.

"I don't give a damn! My son's safety is my main priority, even above the throne!" she hissed.

"That's what has you in this situation now you ran after Renkotsu died the king had no one but the guards, the staff and me we became his family because you ran out on him!" Naraku tells her.

"I ran because you are a danger to not only my son but this entire kingdom!" Midoriko yelled.

Naraku looked at her. "I would never harm Kohaku because he is Renkotsu's son." he tells her and walks away to wait for the guards to tell him how Keski's beating went.

The guard soon came upstairs and bowed to Naraku before saying, "Not a word out of him, sire. The entire time. He just stood there."

"As expected, bring him up here to my room in chains and have the cook bring my late breakfast up." Naraku tells him as he pulls his hair up in a ponytail.

"Yes, sir. Right away," the guard said, bowing once more as Naraku went up the stairs towards his chambers

"What is going on?" Midoriko asked the guards as they walked pass her.

"His Majesty wants the new prisoner taken up to his room." he tells her and walks back down to the dungeon.

"I don't recall you caring what happened to prisoners when you were married to Renkotsu." Kagura says to her.

"That's because Renkotsu's father always arrested them when they actually did something. As far as this man Keski is concerned, he has done nothing wrong," Midriko replied.

"He assaulted the King he's lucky to still be alive." Kagura says with her hand on her hip.

Midoriko glared at her as Keski was brought up in chains his hair covering his face as his dry blood smeared his skin.

He grit his teeth so he would not wince or groan at the pain he felt as he was taken upstairs and to the King's chambers.

The guard knocked on the door. "Enter." Naraku says to them.

The guards walked in. "Place him on the bed on his stomach and have the healer come in here." Naraku says to them and walks over to the bed after Keski was laid there. He pushed Keksi's hair out his face.

Keski just glared at him, his jaw set and his lips a firm line. "If only you had accepted, this wouldn't have happened," Naraku said.

Karas sat under the tree looking down at the ground. "Hey Karas what's up?" Kohaku asked him. "Kohaku I know I have no right to ask but can we go and see my brother please?"

"Are you sure you want to? It might be harder for you," Kohaku said, looking at him with worry.

"I have to see him let him know that I am okay." Karas says to him.

"Okay." Kohaku said nodding his head the two boys went back inside.

"And where are you off to?" Midoriko asked them.

"To check on Kara's brother." Kohaku says to his mom.

"You can't see him right now. His 'Majesty' requested he be brought to his chambers," Midoriko said, emphasizing.

"Oh I see." Kohaku said to her and smiled "Well come on Karas let's go study I have to take some classes." Kohaku says and grabs Karas by the hand and goes up the stairs when he knew his mother wasn't looking he and Karas ran down the hall and knocked on Naraku's door.

Naraku growled and looked to the door. He walked over and opened it to see the two. "What is it?" he asked.

"Um can Karas see Keski please he just wants to see his big brother?" Kohaku asks him as Karas peeps from behind him

"Not right now, he's busy. I'm speaking with him," Naraku said.

"Karas." Keski said as he licked his dry lips.

"Keski!, Karas yelled as he ran pass Kohaku and Naraku and into the room, Keski had a towel over his back covering his wounds.

"Keski, what did he do to you?" Karas said.

"I'm alright, don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Keski asked.

"Yes I'm okay." Karas said and pushed Keski's hair out his face. "I love you, I promise I'll get the rest of the coins so we can go home." he tells him.

"The home has been burned." Keski says to him.

"What?" Karas whispered, shocked.

"Yes. He had it burned to the ground when I was arrested," Keski said, glaring at Naraku.

"Is that true?" Kohaku asked Naraku.

"Yes it's true I want Keski to live here." Naraku says to him.

"Karas go ahead , I'll see you soon." Keski says and kisses Karas on his hand.

Karas felt the tears sliding down his face and he kissed his brother's cheek. "We'll build a better home, in the forest," he whispered, holding him.

"I'm sure we will," Keski whispered back.

Karas turned around and walked out the room he looked over his shoulder at Naraku and glared at him. "Come on Kohaku!" Karas yelled at him.

"Uh yeah." Kohaku said and ran to catch up with him.

Naraku walked back in and closed the door and went back over to the bed. "Your brother is mouthy." Naraku says to him as he sits back on the bed.

"I'll be your pet okay just let Karas have a normal life."

Naraku looked at him with a raised brow. "And where do you think he would go? He knows you're here," Naraku said.

"Just don't make him a slave let him get educated like the prince, let him be happy, Princess Midoriko seems fond of him, let her be a mom to him." Keski asks him.

"If he agrees than I will permit it. You made a wise decision, Keski," Naraku said, trailing a finger down his cheek.

Keski inhaled as he watched Naraku. "Can I speak to the Princess first before you do anything to me master?" Keski asked him saying that name gave him a nasty taste in his mouth.

Naraku smirked and said, "I quite like the way that word comes from your lips. I'll have her sent in." He then stood and went out of the room to send for her.

"Damn him, if Karas wasn't here, I run." Keski said as he struggled to sit up.

"Woman." Naraku said as Kagome passed by his room. Kagome gritted her teeth and stopped. "Yes your majesty?" she asked.

"Fetch the princess I need to speak with her." Naraku tells her.

She curtsied dramatically and said, "Yes, Majesty." She then turned and went to find Midriko.

Midoriko was looking in on Kohaku and Karas as Kohaku was being taught lessons on how to eat right, sit up straight, write. Kagome walked up silently behind Midriko. "Princess, The King want a word with you in his chamber's. Kagome whispered to her.

"And what does he want with me?" she asked.

"He did not say. He just wants to see you," Kagome said.

"Alright. Thank you, Kagome," Midoriko said, going towards the chambers.

Naraku sat on the window sill looking over at Keski . "Are you hungry?" Naraku asked him.

"A little." Keski says to him as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Naraku said.

"Kagome said you sent for me," Midoriko said, seeing Keski on the bed.

"Yes my pet wants to ask you something." Naraku tells her as he gets up from the windowsill.

Midoriko narrowed her eyes at Naraku and walked over to Keski and bent down so she could look him in the face. "What is it Keski?" she asked softly.

"Please princess I ask you to take my brother under your care, I won't be able to raise him." he says to her.

"You know he won't accept this," she whispered.

"He has to. I want the best for him. Please, raise him as if he, too, is your son," Keski said.

"I'd be honored too, and your life won't always be this way." Midoriko tells him as she runs her hand through his soft hair. "Thank you feel free to spank him, he can be bad at times." Keski tells her with a smile.

She chuckled and said, "I will give him the proper punishment for what he does."

Midoriko stood up and looked at Naraku. "Can I speak to you outside?" she asks him. Naraku walked pass her and opened the door letting her out first. Once the two were outside Midoriko slapped him. "How dare you take him away from his brother!" she hissed.

Naraku growled and looked at her. "How dare you lay a hand on me?" he hissed.

"I do more than that if I could, but since I was asked I will raise Karas as I do Kohaku which means you can't lay a hand on him!" She tells him and walks away.

Naraku glared at her as she left and then went back into his chambers.

"Well now that, that's over shall we get you fitted with a collar and clothes?" Naraku asks him. "Does it really matter what I want, wait a collar I am not a animal!" Keski growled.

"No, but it will mark you as mine. No one else will have you," Naraku said, smirking.

"I will not wear a damn collar," Keski said.

"Oh yes you will, I am not asking you for permission, you think because you gave your brother to that bitch that all is well?, I out rank her I can tell the guards to kill your brother or have him sent to the mines." Naraku says to him.

"You wouldn't," Keski said.

"Yes, I would. You need to learn something about me, Keski. I always fulfill my threats if needed," Naraku said.

"Fine I'll wear the collar." Keski says in defeat.

"Good boy." Naraku tells him as Kikyo comes in with some dark robes. "Knock next time."" Naraku tells her as he helps Keski sit up.

"My apologies," she said. Keski winced as slight pressure was put on his wounded back, biting the inside of his mouth to keep any noise in.

"How fast can a collar be made?" Naraku asked her

"It will take a few days only, sir, depending on what kind of collar you would like, design and all," Kikyo said.

"Let's see he has blue eyes so something to make them show." he tells her.

"Then may I recommend light colors as well as dark since he has a tan?" Kikyo suggests.

"I want a gold collar with Blue Sapphire's around it." he tells her.

Kikyo looked at Keski and saw the hate on his face. "Of course, I made a robe for him it will be so he can join you and the others for dinner." she says laying it on the bed.

"Good. Go and start on the design for the collar. Then come show me when you are finished," Naraku said.

Kikyo bowed and left the room closing the door behind her. "Stand up I want to take you downstairs." Naraku says to Keski.

Keski stood up and Naraku helped him into the robe. "Once your back is healed you will be doing this for me among other things." he says to Keski and leads him over to the door and opens it. "Walk behind me at all times unless I say otherwise." Naraku tells him.

Keski said nothing, just followed him down the hall and towards the stairs, glaring at his back.

They walked down the spiral staircase and walked down the long hallways. Keski stopped when he heard, Karas laughing he turned to look and saw Karas laughing at how Kohaku was mocking the teacher.

He just watched him with sadness in his eyes. Naraku didn't hear his footsteps and stopped, turning to see him just standing there.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked him.

"Nothing master, I'm sorry.' Keski says and walks to catch up with him Karas looked out the door and saw Keski and ran out. "Keski your up!" he yelled and ran up to him and hugged him around his waist.

Keski's eyes widened in pain and he bit hard into his inside cheek, tasting blood. He forced a smile onto his face and turned around, wrapping his arms around his little brother. "Yes, I'm up. Shouldn't you be in your lesson?" he asked, kissing the top of Karas' head.

"Prince Kohaku is on a break, come on come sit with me." Karas says with a wide smile

"I can't I have to go with the king, has Kohaku's mother not spoken to you yet?" Keski asked him.

Karas looked up at him confusedly. "What do you mean?" he asked. Keski sighed and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again and looking down at his brother. "Karas...I...I belong to him, now. I can't raise you anymore," he said, keeping his throat from clogging up with emotion.

Karas eyes went wide. "No it's not true you're my brother you have to raise me, you said it would always just be us, you can't have my brother!" Karas yelled at Naraku.

Kohaku heard the yelling and walked out the room seeing Karas yelling at Naraku.

"What's going on?" he asked, walking over. "Kohaku, he's trying to take him away!" Karas cried, holding on tightly to his brother.

Keski looked at Kohaku. "I was explaing to my brother that I can't raise him, and I asked your mother too, prince Kohaku and she said she would, Karas stop, I'll be in the palace I just won't be with you, you'll see me." Keski says to him.

"No it's not the same, I'll be good Keski, I won't make you mad." Karas tells him.

"Karas, it's not because you made me mad. I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to protect us," he whispered, holding Karas tightly no matter how much his back screamed in agony.

"Kagome I'll need you to take Karas measurements as soon as you can and a room for him." Midoriko says as she walks down to check on Kohaku and sees the scene before her. "What is going on here?" she asks. "Mom did you agree to raise Karas?" Kohaku asks her.

Midoriko took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I did. He wants to make sure he is safe and taken care of the way he should be."

"Now that, it's settled let's go." Naraku says to Keski.

Keski smiled down at Karas and kissed him on his head. Keski moved, Karas arms from around his waist. "No go to her." Keski tells him and backs away from him.

"Keski, please. We could leave, run away," Karas whispered.

"No, we can't. I'm doing this for you. Everything I do is for you. Remember that," Keski said, finally removing him and forcing himself to walk down the hall, silent tears sliding down his cheeks like rain.

"What if I pay the rest of the taxes?" Karas asked her.

Midoriko shook her head and said, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, dear. Naraku is cruel."

Karas looked at her and walked away from her and went back into the room and sat in the corner. "I'll go talk to him." Kohaku tells his mom.

Midoriko nodded and sighed after the door closed. "I hate to say this but if Keski had been an average looking man he would be free." she says to Kagome.

"I know he would be. That is what's so terrible. Highness, we should get back to Karas's wardrobe. Your son can help him, I'm sure of it," Kagome said, gently placing a hand on the princess's shoulder.

"I think about Karas and I can see he looks something like Keski no doubt he will be handsome when he is older, but he is now officially a prince and can't be touched by Naraku, right." Midoriko says to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned to his father's palace and marched into the throne room stepping on the green toad demon named Jaken in the process. "Father!" he yelled.

Inutaisho looked up from the scroll he was reading, Izayoi at his side holding Inuyasha. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" his father asked.

"I need you to order Naraku to hand over one of his women servants to me." Sesshoumaru tells him as he looks at Izayoi holding the brat.

"Oh? You have finally found someone that interests you? Who is she?" Inutaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Her name is Kagome she's beautiful and feisty but she won't give me the time of day, she is Renkstou's son servant but he be willing to part with her." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Sesshoumaru every woman isn't going to fall at your feet." his father says to him.

"You're one to talk." Sesshoumaru says to him as he looks at his stepmother.

"I did not fall at your father's feet, Sesshoumaru. He was a gentleman and courted me as it should be done, and I fell for him on my own," she said.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "How can I court her when she calls me a jerk and arrogant?" Sesshoumaru asks as he paces back and forth. "Sesshoumaru instead of telling her about yourself, how about asking her what she likes and doesn't." his dad says.

"How am I supposed to do that when she will not speak to me?" he asked.

"Be kind to her and bring her things that women would like. Not jewelry, that only flaunts you're wealth. Flowers, things like that," Inutaisho said, smiling at his wife.

"Fine, I'll be out in the garden!" Sesshoumaru tells him. "You know son if you want to really win her over you could take Inuyasha with you." Inutaisho says to him.

"There is no way I would take the brat to that castle. Then I would have to watch him," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru and held out his hands to him. "Sesshoumaru if Kagome saw you with your brother she see you're not an ass and would warm up to you." Izayoi says to him.

"I am not an ass to begin with," Sesshoumaru said.

"Actually, I have to agree with Izayoi, son," Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "Fine I'll take him with me." Sesshoumaru tells them and walks out to the garden.

* * *

When dinner was served, Keski stood by Naraku's chair as Naraku and the rest came in. Karas looked at Keski as he sat down beside Kohaku . "So Kohaku how are your lessons going?" Naraku asked him as the servants began bringing the food out

"Very well, thank you. Karas learns quickly, he may even match me," Kohaku murmured, giving his friend a small smile.

"Well that is good a young boy needs an education." Naraku says to him. Karas looked at Keski seeing him just keeping his head down. Naraku took some of the roasted chicken and pass the plate around. Karas shook his head no.

"Karas, just take a little, okay? You need the nutrients," Midriko said, giving him a small smile.

Karas nodded his head and took some chicken. he hated eating dinner and Keski not getting a thing to eat. "Why isn't Keski eating?" Karas asked Naraku not addressing him by name.

"He has food awaiting him in our chambers," Naraku replied as he continued to fill his plate.

"I was thinking of taking the boys out to greet the villagers tomorrow so I like to take the captain of the guards with me." Midriko says to Naraku as Kohaku fills his plate.

"Do what you'd like, but do not keep them for too long. They still have their studies," Naraku said.

"Of course not, they will be back in time for their lessons." She says to him. Keski lifted his head up and looked at Karas as he ate. "Master If I may be permitted can I be excused?"

"What for?" Naraku asked.

"I am not feeling well," Keski replied.

"Very well I'll be up after dinner to check on you." Naraku says to him.

"Thank you master." Keski says to him and walks out the room. "Once he was gone Karas glared at Naraku. "I hate you, and I am going to find a way to free my brother!" he tells him.

Naraku looked at him and said, "There is no way to free him, Karas. He will always be mine."

"No he won't Kohaku will be King someday and he can overrule you!" Karas yells at him. Kohaku for his part chocked on his roll before drinking some water. "I wish you were dead!" Karas yelled and got up from the table and ran up the steps.

Karas ran down the hall to Naraku's chambers and pushed the doors open and ran inside he locked the doors and saw Keski looking out the window.

Keski looked over and saw Karas. "Karas, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We need to get out of here. Please, Keski. Please, let's run away. We can go somewhere far away where we can be happy," Karas said, running over to him.

Keski looked down at him and smiled. "You're so stubborn, even if I wanted to go my back isn't healed and we need medicine." Keski tells him.

"I can get some, I am sure Kohaku would give me plenty and money to you get well, please Keski, Princess Midriko is nice but she's not you, I want you to raise me, you're all I have mommy and daddy are dead." Karas cries.

Keski sighed and held him close. "I know, Karas. It's okay. I'm doing my best to take care of you, even if that means that I am somewhere I would rather not be. I would give my life for you." he said

Keski walked over to the bed and laid down, with Karas, he talked to Karas until Karas fell asleep on him. Naraku came up a few hours later and unlocked the door to see Keski running his hand through his sleeping brother's hair. "I'm sorry, he's not use to not being able to run to me." he tells Naraku.

"He will have to get used to it, Keski. I will not let this keep happening," Naraku said, narrowing his eyes.

Keski looked down at Karas. "I know master but this is hard on him, he's being told that he has to start a new life without me." Keski says to him as Karas stirs and rubs his eyes.

"Keski I had a bad dream we were at the palace and you were a slave." he says.

Keski stroked his hair. "It wasn't a dream, Karas, no matter how much I would like it to be," he said, holding him close as Naraku stood there.

Karas looked up and bared his teeth at Naraku. Naraku walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.. "You're becoming a thorn in my side and the day isn't even over yet." Naraku says to Karas.

"I don't care, you're the one who is ruining our lives!" Karas said, glaring at him.

Keski pinched Karas on his arm. "Stop it!" he scolds. "Go with Kohaku and I'll see you in the morning okay?" Keski asked him.

Karas rubbed his abused his arm and shook his head no, climbing onto Keski and wrapping his arms around Keski's neck.

Keski sighed and hugged him. "Karas, you're not making things easier," he said.

"I don't want to leave you," Karas said.

Midoriko rubbed her head she thought Kohaku was a handful but it seemed so was Karas. She walked to Naraku's door and knocked on it. Naraku growled and stood up and went over to the door and opened it. "Good get him before I hurt him." Naraku tells her.

She rolled her eyes and strolled past him, seeing Karas and Keski. "Karas, it's time to go to bed. Don't you want to go to the village tomorrow?" she asked, walking over.

Karas turned his head and looked at her. "Yes I do but I don't want to sleep by myself can't Keski sleep with me?" he asks

She shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not, sweetie. But Kohaku will be with you, and I'm not too far away."

Karas started crying hard and turned back around and nearly chocked Keski as he hugged him around his neck. Midriko pulled Naraku out the room not to gently closing the door behind them. "Let them have one night together you can't do anything anyway until his back heals!" she hisses.

"The sooner he starts detaching from his brother, the better, Midoriko. You are supposed to be helping him do that," Naraku said.

"I know, I know." she said and walked back in and forcibly pulled Karas away from Keski.

"No let me go, Keski help me!" Karas yelled as Midriko placed her hand on his head and took him out the room.

Keski watched him go with a clenched jaw. Naraku walked inside and closed the door behind him, locking it just in case. "He'll be fine," he said, walking over to the wardrobe to get his night shirt.

"No he won't I broke a promise to him, I told him I be by his side forever and now I am a slave to a king I'll never be able to do anything without asking for permission." he says

"That's right, my permission. You'll find that I can be kind of you obey me Keski," Naraku said.

Keski turned on his side and laid down looking out the window as the moon light shined in the room. "I don't understand why you want a peasant boy when you could have a prince or a lord someone with a higher rank." he says

"Because I value beauty, not attitude. Peasants are humble, while nobility is full of both of those things, beauty and attitude," Naraku said.

Keski wiped the tears from his eyes as he felt the bed sink in some. Naraku pulled the covers up and pulled Keski against his chest.

* * *

Karas yelled the whole way to Kohaku's bedroom. "You people kidnapped me I will not stand for this!" he yelled.

Midoriko turned him around to face her, narrowing her eyes. "Karas, I don't want to treat you like a five year old child, but that is how you are acting. Now, do you want to be put in the corner? Just as Kohaku, I did it to him all the time and he didn't like it."

Kohaku looked up from his reading as his mom said that. "When I am older I am going to take my brother away from here, I am going to take him far away where none of you spoiled royals can get your hands on him." Karas glared at her.

"You think the two of us are spoiled? I haven't had the luxuries of royalty for fourteen years after experiencing them for eighteen. You think I can't go another day? And Kohaku is new to the experience, I'm sure he could live without it as well. We are not spoiled." Midoriko said.

Karas looked at her. "I..I'm sorry I just want Keski by my side, it's not fair I can never be with him again." he says finally.

Midoriko placed him on the bed next to Kohaku. "I know sweetie but maybe in time Naraku will let you two have time together." she says to him. Kohaku patted Karas on the head. "I know I can't replace Keski, but I can be a brother to you." he says

Karas stared at them with tears in his eyes. "I don't want to replace my family," he said.

'Honey you're not you're just adding on to your family. And I think if Keski sees you're okay he'll be fine." she says.

Karas sniffled and got up and went into the bathroom to change. Kohaku sighed. "Mom isn't there something you can do?" Kohaku asks

She shook her head. "I know my limits to going against Naraku. As long as he is King, than there is nothing I can do to get Keski away from him," she said.

Kohaku eyes went wide after remembering the conversation between Naraku and Sesshoumaru. "Mom you don't think he plans on having heirs with Keski?" Kohaku whispered to her.

Her eyes widened as well. "Oh, god. Let's hope not," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Now that I think about he did say if one is a demon it can happen, if he does that, I'll never be crowned King." Kohaku tells her.

"Well for now we don't have to worry, Keski back is in bad shape thanks to the guards beating him." she tells him.

"But they can't beat anyone without orders, right?" Kohaku asked.

"Naraku ordered it, Keski probably told him no and Naraku became angry." she says as Karas walks out the bathroom in a long white gown. "Come on get some sleep Karas we're going out tomorrow for fresh air." Midriko says with a smile.

He just nodded and got in beside Kohaku. Midoriko kissed their foreheads and said, "Sleep well, my darlings. I'm right down the hall." She then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	5. Inuyasha and Aunt Kaguya

Ch 5

The next morning the servants were cooing and playing with the Lord of the west infant son as Sesshoumaru sat in the dining room of Naraku's castle. "He's so cute!" one of the maids said as they rubbed Inuyasha's ears.

"Until he cries," Sesshoumaru muttered. Kagome walked into the room looking for Kohaku. "Girls, have you seen Prince Kohaku? I need him for his fittings," she said.

Sesshoumaru stood up ."Kagome how are you?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he smiled .

"Why are you back here?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to see how Kohaku and Midoriko were adjusting and I thought I bring my adorable baby brother to meet all of you." he says.

She laughed and said, "Adorable? It's odd how someone so arrogant would actually find something adorable."

"But I find many things adorable and beautiful, take you for example I think you're the most beautiful woman I ever seen, next to my mother and stepmother." he says.

She chuckled and shook her head, adjusting the fabric she held in her arms. "Keep talking like that and you just might receive attention," she said, raising an eyebrow before turning and walking out of the room.

Naraku came down bathed and refreshed in a black and purple kimono with Keski following behind him wearing a pale blue on. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing back here?" Naraku asked him as he walked over to the table.

"Huh to see the prince what other reason would I be here?" he asks seeing the human stand by Naraku as he sat down.

"For the maiden you are so smitten with, would be my guess," Naraku said, smirking.

"Okay fine and it's working she smiled and laughed now I just need to get her to fall in love with the brat like your other maids have." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Why not just get a pet and sleep with it?" Naraku asks him.

"I do not want a pet. I want a mate," Sesshoumaru replied, glancing in Keski's direction, Keski's gaze pointed at the ground

"You can turn a pet into a mate if you so desire.' Naraku tells him as Kohaku runs into the room. Have you seen my mom?" Kohaku asks not saying morning or anything else

"Good morning to you, too, Kohaku. And no, we haven't. Is something wrong?" Naraku said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry good morning." Kohaku says to him and Sesshoumaru. "No, why would anything be wrong?" Kohaku asked scratching the back of his head.

"I can tell you're lying so out with it." Naraku demands of him.

"Okay Karas wasn't in the room when I woke up." Kohaku tells him.

"Did you check outside?" Naraku asked.

Keski raised his head hoping his brother was okay. "Yes and there is no sign of him and it's your fault let them see each other !" Kohaku yelled at Naraku. Making Sesshoumaru smirk.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and said, "You will not order me, boy. He needs to learn to live without his brother. That is what this is, a lesson."

"No he doesn't!, just because you want to have sex with Keski doesn't mean they can't be with each other you don't even know if he can be a carrier!" Kohaku yelled slamming his hands down on the table.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide as he looked Keski over. "Is he going to carry your heirs?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I don't know yet," Naraku said.

Keski was getting worried more and more not seeing Karas. He then heard his laughter as he came in the room with Midoriko holding blue roses in his hand and walking over to Keski. "For you." he says smiling up at him.

Keski sighed in relief and took the roses. "Thank you," he said.

"They're not as beautiful as you though." Karas says to him.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "I can use that line on Kagome, can I borrow him?" Sesshoumaru asks looking at Karas.

"No. He is not your line-feeder," Midoriko said, pulling Karas back by the shoulders.

"Come on Midoriko I'll bring him back, just need some help stop hovering over him." Sesshoumaru says in a huff.

"I said no, now come on boys we're leaving we'll be back by lunch." she says to Naraku.

"Fine, as long as they are here for their lessons," Naraku said.

Karas walked away with Kohaku, and looked over his shoulder and waved at Keski before walking out.

"Sit down Keski." Naraku says to him.

" Yes master." Keski says and sits near Naraku. "You weren't kidding when you said those who can, will have pets." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"No, I wasn't. So far he has been very obedient, as well," Naraku said, smirking at Keski as he stared at the roses.

"Oh that's good." Sesshoumaru says to him as the maid hands him back Inuyasha. Keski placed the roses on his lap as breakfast was finally served. Keski looked at the young pup as he cooed in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"If it is alright with my master, may I hold him?" he asked after a moment.

Sesshoumaru looked at Keski and was glad to hand Inuyasha over. "Fine." Naraku says to him. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Keski and handed him Inuyasha

. Inuyasha gave a toothless smile and took a strand of Keksi's hair in his tiny hand. "Hi there." Keski says smiling at him.

Naraku looked over from the corner of his eye and watched him for a moment, tickling Inuyasha slightly and smiling when he gurgled in laughter.

"He's beautiful my lord." Keski says looking at Sesshoumaru.

"If I could I sell him to you." Sesshoumaru tells him as he sips his tea.

"He can't be that bad, I use to watch my brother all the time when he was a baby." Keski tells him as he runs his hand over Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha cooed and leaned into the touch, smiling. "I'm sure you wanted to kill him," Sesshoumaru said.

"No. To be honest, it made me feel like a father, and I enjoyed it," Keski said.

"Was that your brother that gave you the roses?" Sesshoumaru asked. Keski nodded his head. "Yes my little Karas, he acts tough but he gets scared easily, I never forgot after my parents died he didn't talk for three months , he would just look at me and follow me around." he says.

"Well it seems he got over that, he was very talkative when he gave you the roses not to mention last night ." Naraku says to him

"It will be after he feels he's lost me that he stops talking. But he won't lose me, ever," Keski said, murmuring to himself now.

* * *

Karas and Kohaku walked through the village with Midoriko as she looked at the people. "Hey Mom when do you think the new school will be built?" he asks.

"I think construction starts in a few days, honey. However, I'm not sure if the villagers will use it if their other children are being sent away," Midoriko said.

Karas walked beside them and stopped when they walked a while and came to his house. "Can I go in there since it's still up?" he asks Midoriko.

She nodded and said, "Alright. Do you want us to come in with you?"

"No, I'll only be a minute," Karas said, walking up to the door and going inside.

Karas went in and looked around the small home he walked over to his mom's jewelry box and opened it and got out some of her jewels and placed them in his pocket and then grabs his father's knife and placed that in his sleeve and walked out.. "Okay we can go." he says to her.

Midoriko nodded and said, "Alright, come on."

The three continued to walk around the village. What are you doing with my nephew?!" A woman a bit younger than Midoriko asked as she walked up to them ."Aunt Kaguya!" Karas yelled and ran over to her.

Kaguya wrapped her arms around him. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" she said. He looked up at her and said, "I live in the palace now, Auntie."

"What?!" why are you living in the palace did something happen to Keski?" She asked him.

"Kind of Keski is a slave now." Karas tells her as he rests his head on her stomach.

Kaguya's eyes widened and she looked at Midriko. "What does he mean?" she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Midoriko sighed. "He means that the King Naraku came here and took your nephew and made him his pet at first he was taken because the debt I am assuming his parents owed wasn't paid and then yesterday we were told Keski is his pet." she tells her.

Kaguya growled. "Coins, I'll pay the damn debt, I want my nephew back now!" Kaguya hissed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. The King is quite...attached," Midoriko said, clenching her hands tightly as they were clasped in front of her.

"Well he is going to become unattached my sister's son is not a slave to anyone, I assume this boy is your son, how would you feel if he was made a slave?!, I let them live on their own because Keski wanted to be independent and raise Karas I had to leave and go to the next village and see about my mother, I should have taken Karas with me, and when I came back no one had seen him or Keski , take me back with you please?" Kaguya asks as she holds Karas tighter.

Watching her for a moment, Midoriko nodded and said, "Alright, you can come with us. We'll head back in a while, I told him that we would be there around midday."

"Thank you." Kaguya said to her. Karas looked up at his Auntie as she took his hand in hers. They continued walking. "I had no idea the boys had any more family, Karas only mentioned Keski." Midriko says as she walks beside her.

"We haven't been able to see them much since they moved," Kaguya mentioned, looking at her small nephew.

"When I look at Karas I see a younger Keski small and cute, when my sister and brother in law were murdered, I took them in and they stayed a few weeks then Keski decided he wanted to go back to their home and raise Karas, Karas is only 8 years old and he is a handful but I love him, and I know why your king picked Keski , I knew those looks would be a problem.' Kaguya tells her

"I know what you mean. Your nephews are both very handsome. Sometimes I fear for Kohaku as well," Midoriko said, brushing her son's hair from his forehead, making him smile.

"Yes your son is handsome but he is a prince won't he be safe?" Kaguya asked her.

Kohaku looked at Karas. "Hey Karas let's go to the pond." he suggest.

"Okay be back." Karas says to Kaguya and let's her hand go and the two boys run off.

Midoriko watched them run off before answering. "I don't think he will be. Not if Naraku is King," she said, looking at Kaguya.

"But you're his mother you have say over him, I remember when you married the prince I was so jealous every girl in this village wanted to be his bride but you got him." Kaguya says as she walks over to a tree and leans against it.

Midoriko smiled and said, "I really did love him. I was upset for months after he passed. Kohaku was the only thing that kept me going. And I may be his mother, but the King even overpowers me."

"But he's not even King by blood he was just chosen doesn't that matter at all?" She asked Midoriko.

"It might if Kohaku was older but it's my fault I should have never left, by now Kohaku would know all the rules, I should tell you Keski gave up his rights to Karas and asked me to raise him.' she says to Kaguya.

"What? Why would he do such a thing?" Kaguya asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"He wants Karas raised the way he thinks he should be. And I assume that he thought they would never see you again, so he couldn't ask you or send Karas away," Midoriko replied.

Kaguya shook her head. "This is madness!, I come home the king is dead, there is a new one and rules those poor kids has he started collecting the kids with more than three in a house yet?"

"I don't think so." Midoriko said as she sat in the grass playing with the tips of it.

"Those poor children, going to be sent to the mines," Kaguya said, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing we can do." Midoriko tells her. "So you never remarried?" Kaguya asked.

"No just been raising Kohaku who is a handful too, he is really taken with Karas, I thought he be jealous and rude but he's not, it was him that saved Karas from a worse fate before Keski returned." Midoriko tells her.

"He seems to be a very kind boy. Quiet, but kind," Kaguya said, watching the boys as they played in the shallows.

"Kohaku is only quite before he gets to know you after that, he will talk to you and everything, I still don't know if he takes after me or his father." Midriko tells her.

"He hasn't started looking at girls yet?" Kaguya asked her.

"To be honest I don't know if he likes males or females." she tells Kaguya.

"I'm not sure with Keski and Karas, either, even if Keski is someone's 'pet' at the moment," Kaguya said, spitting out the word as if it disgusted her.

"Karas is eight only one I seen him show affection to is Keski, he gave him roses before we left."

"Well that is sweet can we go back to my home before we head to the place I can fix you lunch, though it won't be probably what you would get at the Palace." Kaguya tells her.

Midoriko chuckled and said, "Anything you make would be fine. I've only been back at the palace for a few days after a fourteen year absence. I'm quite fond of the food."

"Great!" Kaguya says and stands up. Midoriko stood up as well. "Come on boys let's get some food!" Midoriko yells to them. Kohaku and Karas ran over to them both dirty from playing. Midriko smirked. "Hmm let's not let them bathe I want to see Naraku's reaction to this." Midoriko says to Kaguya.

Kaguya chuckled and said, "Alright. I'm sure they don't mind."

The four went back to Kaguya's home "Karas you behave don't go sneaking off." Kaguya says to him and goes into the kitchen to start on lunch. Midoriko followed her into the kitchen "You want some help?" she asked.

"Thanks can you chop up the lettuce while I chop up the rest?" she asks.

"Of course," Midoriko said, pulling out the lettuce and grabbing one of the knives before starting her task, fluently chopping the greens into edible slices.

Kaguya looked over her shoulder seeing Midriko chopping very well. "Well you really aren't like the rest of the royals." she says. "No I am not a spoiled princess." Midoriko tells her.

"That makes a good impression. I wouldn't want Karas to be raised in a spoiled household," Kaguya said.

" So are you going to let him stay in the palace then?" Midoriko asks her.

"I will have no choice if I can't get Keski back, Karas isn't going to leave Keski behind as much as I like to take him back." she says.

"If you would like, I could speak to Naraku about letting you and your family move in so you can be close to your nephews again," Midoriko said after a few moments.

"I don't know if I can stand being there day after day seeing Keski as a pet and thinking of all the things Naraku is dong to him, I should had paid that debt as soon as they were murdered, this is my fault I failed my sister." Kaguya says as she drops the knife and cries.

Midoriko set down her own blade and walked over, enveloping Kaguya in her arms. "You did nothing wrong," she whispered, rubbing the woman's back soothingly.

"I did, I should have told Keski no that he can't raise Karas on his own, Keski himself is only 18 years old."

"Shh I am going to help you anyway I can Kaguya so please don't worry." Midoriko tells her.

"How can I not? My nephews..." Kaguya said, trailing off as she sobbed and clung to the Princess.

Midoriko rubbed Kaguya a top her hair. "I know it hurts." she says to her.

"Hey mom how long are we going to wait I'm hungry!" Kohaku yells as he walks into the kitchen.

"You'll wait as long as it needs to. At least wash your hands, and help Karas with his," Midoriko said, looking at her son with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and nodded before walking out of the room.

"Come on Karas let's wash our hands." Kohaku says to him.

"Okay!" Karas chirped as he followed Kohaku out to the back where there was a washing well and the two boys washed their hands.

Midoriko helped Kaguya stand back up. "Sit down I'll finish." she says to her. Kaguya nodded and sat down at the table. Midoriko picked up the knife and went back to finishing lunch. Kohaku and Karas finished washing their hands and Karas ran over to a kitten and picked it up it was white kitten with bright red eyes.

"So cute!" he said, stroking the soft fur as the kitten just stared up at him.

"You want to keep it don't you?" Kohaku asked him.

"Please?" Karas asked him poking out his bottom lip.

Kohaku chuckled and said, "I think it's okay. Come on, let's go ask. I don't think they'll have any problems."

The two came back inside and went into the kitchen. "Auntie Kaguya, Princess Midoriko can I keep it?" he asked holding up the kitten.

"Oh, how darling," Midoriko said, picking up the little furball. "Of course you can sweetheart," she said, smiling. Kaguya smiled as well and just nodded. "Yay!" Karas said, jumping in place.

Kohaku shook his head. "How come when I wanted a pet last year you said no?" Kohaku asked his mother as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You can have one now if you like." Midoriko said to him.

"No maybe later." Kohaku tells her.


End file.
